


Spin to Heaven

by LokiLover84



Category: B.A.P, VIXX
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Yongguk doesn't want to play, but in the end the game lands his crush right in his lap.





	Spin to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Just pure, sweet, cotton candy fluff.

“This is so stupid.”

 

Yongguk crossed his arms and rolled his eyes as he muttered under his breath, scoffing when various people took turns spinning the bottle, cries erupting every time it stopped spinning, selecting a lucky pair to disappear into an empty bedroom to exchange kisses. 

 

He hoped his act was executed well enough to convince people it bored him rather than scared the hell out of him. 

 

Truth was, he was so close to a panic attack that it wasn’t funny. His palms were sweaty, heart racing, and his breathing was soft but ragged, and anyone who looked close enough would have seen the pupils of his eyes blown so wide that they engulfed the deep brown of his irises. 

 

It was then that fate stepped in and the bottle slowed to a crawl then stopped, the top pointing right at Yongguk. He swallowed hard, eyes tracing down the bottle and across the floor, following an invisible line to find that it ended on - 

 

Cha Hakyeon. 

 

Yongguk’s eyes widened to almost impossible proportions, and his jaw dropped. It was just his luck, wasn’t it, that he’d be paired with one of the most popular men in school, and his secret crush for the past two years. 

 

It was like a cheesy rom-com, the two of them being paired together, and Yongguk would have liked nothing better than to be told that he was being pranked. He glanced around the room desperately, and if wishes could have been turned into hidden cameras, he would have been saved. Unfortunately, as his eyes slowly drifted back to Hakyeon, he realized there was no escape. 

 

So, he did the only thing he could to save face - he reached out and took the hand Hakyeon was offering him. 

  
  


The bedroom was small, decorated in soft blue and white, and Hakyeon sighed as he sank down on the side of the bed, eyeing Yongguk curiously. 

 

“So. Do you want to kiss me?”

 

Yongguk inhaled sharply, and Hakyeon shot him a wry grin. 

 

“We don’t have to, you know. I mean, I’m not going to make you do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

 

Yongguk nodded, sidling slowly up to the bed and sitting as close to the end as he could get and not fall off. Hakyeon eyed him and snorted. 

 

“I’m not gonna bite, you know.”

 

Yongguk nodded. 

 

“Y-yea. I know.”

 

Hakyeon chuckled softly. 

 

“Then why are you sitting so far from me you’re in danger of falling on your ass?”

 

Yongguk shrugged and almost slipped, making Hakyeon giggle. Yongguk gave him a small smirk and scooted further up the bed, but he still kept a wary distance from the slightly younger man. Hakyeon finally sighed and rolled his eyes before moving closer to Yongguk, reaching out and grabbing the older man’s wrist to keep him from bolting. Hakyeon was no fool, and he could see just how uncomfortable Yongguk was. 

 

“Are you...Afraid of me?”

 

The question was soft, and Hakyeon glanced away as he spoke, leaving Yongguk stunned. 

 

“A - afraid? God, no.”

 

Hakyeon turned hopeful eyes back to him. 

 

“Then...Why do you always avoid me? Why do you act like you can’t stand to be anywhere near me? And not just here and now, but everywhere I bump into you - you turn and practically run away.”

 

Yongguk sighed. He’d been afraid this was going to come up some day - the younger man is much too perceptive for his own good, and Yongguk knows he’ll never get away if he doesn’t answer. Truthfully. 

 

“I...I really...I’m not afraid of you. I’m afraid of how you’ll think of me if you knew the truth.”

 

Hakyeon frowns, his head tilting a little to the side, and realization blooms slowly across his face. 

 

“Oh. Do you… Like me, hyung?”

 

Yongguk would trade anything in that moment to disappear. But it doesn’t happen, so he grinds his teeth together and gives one short nod. 

 

The result is instantaneous. Hakyeon’s eyes widen and his lips curl into a smile, and pure joy blooms across his features, and Yongguk is struck breathless when Hakyeon is suddenly so close Yongguk swears he can feel the heat radiating from the younger man’s body, and he’s leaning closer and…  _ Oh.  _

 

The feeling of Hakyeon’s lips on his own makes his head spin, and it’s a million times more amazing than he’d ever dreamed of. His eyes flutter shut, and he loses himself in the sensation of the kiss. It lasts forever yet no time at all, and they only draw apart when there’s a knock on the bedroom door. 

 

“Hey, it’s been like ten minutes. Are you guys getting it on in there or what?”

 

Hakyeon’s eyes curve into crescents and Yongguk gives him his signature gummy smile. 

 

“Um, do you want to take this somewhere else?”

 

Hakyeon twines his fingers with the older man’s hand, and winks. 

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
